


Like A Sunrise

by 51SAN



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BL, M/M, Mild sin, highly recommended that you listen to Careless Whisper while reading, is that a bad sign idk, jaehee cockblocking, kinda memey, kiss me ketut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51SAN/pseuds/51SAN
Summary: Jumin and Zen share a steamy night together, but will this be just a one-night stand or the start of something more? Follow them on their journey to discover the perfect golden gaytime!





	

“What are you, fucking gay?” Zen breathed as Jumin pulled away from their kiss, moving his hand to caress Zen’s cheek and press a thumb into his lower lip. “No homo,” Jumin purred as he placed his other hand onto the small of Zen’s back to pull him closer. Zen sneezed. Slowly, Jumin guided his hand further down, then up again, gliding across silky, warm flesh. Zen shivered as Jumin’s large yaoi hand slid across his abdomen. “Is this your first time with a man,” Jumin murmured into Zen’s ear as he pulled his shirt off, undressing him. Zen blushed and tried to look away from Jumin’s penetrating gaze, instead looking down; what he saw quickly made him look up again. “You look so hot today Zen,” Jumin grazed his lips over Zen’s ear, biting down on it and breathing, “like a sunrise.” Enthralled by his lover’s outward confession of passion, Zen’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, his boner pointing upwards like a white flag declaring his surrender.

When he awoke, Jumin was sleeping beside him. “Kiss me, Ketut,” he heard his partner moan. Zen smiled and slipped his hand under Jumin’s shirt. “We have so much in common,” he mused before closing his eyes. Jumin’s sleeping breath quickened as Zen’s cool seme hand whispered against his flesh. His skin ran in goosedumps, and his eyes flittered open like the wings of a butteryfly. “Zen,” he breathed, absorbing the sight of the whitette’s torso into his grey orbs. Zen’s eyes met his and a spark burned between them. The embers which had begun to smoke earlier had finally burst into flame. These flames were reflected in Jumin’s eyes as he sat up, pulling Zen into his lap. He snaked an arm around the model’s waist, teasing him by hitching a finger underneath the belt which held his cargo-shorts up. “Mm…” Zen leaned back into the Thrust Fund Kid’s chest. “The sun isn’t the only thing rising this morning,” Jumin licked his ear, making him shiver with anticipation. Working his way down Zen’s body, Jumin left kiss after kiss, sucking on tender flesh, marking his territory on the whitehead. “H-hey! Be careful!” Zen started as he realised that he had modelling work tomorrow and everyone would be able to see the marks on his body.  Jumin looked up for a moment and made a smug smile. “Everyone will know that you’re mine,” he shouted as he licked past Zen’s hairy mankles. He seductively removed his flip flops, then his white socks. Lifting his gaze, he glanced at Zen’s face. He was a mess. A big, gay mess. His face was red and flustered, his eyes glassy with a strange lustre that reflected Jumin’s stare. All of a sudden, Jumin didn’t know how to continue. He went silent and the only sound in the room became Zen’s laboured panting. Jumin stood up and straightened himself. Swiftly turning around, he strode to the other side of the apartment and picked up his phone. Four hundred and twenty missed calls. He was a busy man, after all. “Where are you going?” Zen demanded as he saw his chances of getting the D today quickly dying. “I have to go home, Elizabeth needs me,” was the curt reply. “Anyway, I’m not gay so don’t get any strange ideas,” he continued as he ran out of the apartment, leaving Zen alone.

“Wow, rude.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my trash! Will update once I have time.


End file.
